The Playahs
by kariwyn
Summary: Drama. Lies. Backstabbing. Enemies. True love. Lust. What happens when everything falls apart?


Megaen

Chapter One

Shopping is my favourite sport. Some may not think that it's a sport, but it really is. You have to walk all day long, and you have to keep track of time and know what to buy and what not. If shopping was considered a national sport, I would always get gold.

"Ohmigod," Tarai gushed. "I love that Gucci bag; I just _have _to get it."

I looked at the source of her excitement. It was orange with the letter 'G' over it. It was literally disgusting. I put on a fake smile, "It's nice…"

Tarai flipped the price tag.

"$348.99," announced Blaire.

Tarai scrunched up her pale face. She wasn't very pretty, at least not compared to me. She also didn't have very good fashion sense either. Tarai Evensence had brown red hair, and plain brown eyes. She sucked at sports, but liked to write a lot. She also had a steady boyfriend, Edward Santigoin. Edward was okay. Normal. Average.

"Are you going to buy it, or not?" Jailyne asked.

Tarai thought for a minute.

"Hurry up!" snapped Ashleigh Guingay.

"Fine, I won't."

We continued walking. We were in New York, shopping for Briyan's party. I needed to find a new dress. I walked into the Saks shop, and they all followed me. Like I knew they would.

After a few more hours, I finally found the perfect dress. It was a black V-necked dress that went up to the middle of my thigh.

"What do you guys think?" I asked my friends, twirling around in the dress.

"Hot," Jailyne answered.

"It's beautiful. You look beautiful in EVERYTHING," Ashleigh said. Obviously. Compared to me, Ashleigh was ugly. She was Philippino and was pretty, until she stands next to me.

"How much is it?" Blaire asked. She was always the money minded one.

My best friend, Cateraina flipped the price tag and read, "427 bucks."

"You should get it," Karianne added in her two cents.

I nodded. It was perfect. As I was paying for it, I noticed Tarai try on the same dress, but in a different color. She stepped out of the change room. No way was I going to let her get the same dress as me.

"It's nice...." Blaire said.

I looked down at the dress as the lady swiped my credit card.

"It makes your legs look like they bulge out," I noted. "But don't worry, i bet you can lose the extra 10 pounds before Briyan's party. Go get a small."

Tarai suddenly looked unsure. "Maybe I won't get it...." she mumbled as she put it back onto the rack.

I smiled to myself.

That's the way it should be.

That's the way I roll.

* * *

"Where's the mascara I bought yesterday?" Karianne asked.

Blaire held up the wand. "I got it."

"Give it. I need it."

"Waaait..." Blaire began to start on her other eye.

"Hey, Megaen, What do you think?" Cateraina asked me.

She was dressed in a short black dress, with a red belt. It fit her blonde hair and made her green eyes stand out. Her hair was in a neat bun, with her natural curls falling softly down. It was magnificent. She was almost as pretty as me.

"Beautiful. Wait 'till Dimitri sees you," I told her.

Cateraina blushed. She had been going out with Dimitri ever since last year, and they haven't broken up yet. Dimitri was kinda cute. He was Russian, with brown hair and almost black eyes.

"You look awesome too," she commented.

I smiled to myself. The dress was the perfect mix of sophisticated, casual, and sexy. It showed off my wonderful tan, and went just above my upper thigh. The top was tight, and showed my curves, but at the same time, made me look skinny. Underneath the dress, I wore a black thong and a strapless push-up bra.

I looked around at the other girls applying make-up. I never wore any. I didn't wear mascara since my eyelashes were super long and thick. My skin was the perfect tone, and I didn't need cover up since I never have any zits. My aqua-blue eyes stood out. I am Spanish, but my mom was a graceful blond, so i guess I got the eyes from her.

"Hey, Megaen, can you help me with this zipper?" Jailyne asked me. I helped her pull the zipper up her lean body. Jailyne was a natural athlete. She had tennis toned thighs, and a nice shape. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her family was Mandarin. She was the smartest and the most athletic of us all. Jailyne was also quite pretty.

"You guys ready?" Blaire asked.

Tarai shook her head. She was wearing a disgusting orange dress that her cousin got her from the states. It was absolutely HORRID. I shuddered. Gross.

"You seriously don't need that much make-up, Tare," Karianne said. Karianne looked stunning. She usually doesn't put on make-up, but today she had on some black eyeliner that made her hazel eyes seem to pierce you. She also had a bit of blush, which helped, since she was extremely pale.

"Whatever," Tarai said.

Ashleigh looked at her. "Comeon, we're going to be late."

"Then we can be fashionably late," Tarai retorted.

"TARE!" Jailyne cried.

Tarai sighed. She put down the make-up and looked at us. "How is it?"

Before anyone could answer, I said sharply, "You look fine. Now let's go."

But what I wanted to say was, "You look disgusting, but no make-up can ever change that."

She sighed again, but relented. It was already nine. "Who's car?"

"We can go in mine," Ashleigh said.

We all nodded, and climbed into her silver Mazda.

* * *

The music was already blaring when we got to Briyan's house. We walked in slowly and I took pleasure in how everyone watched us as we entered the house.

Briyan's house was a little bigger than mine. It had four floors, and was huge. Like most houses around here.

"Hey girls!" he greeted us.

"Hey," we all said. He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"So drinks over there, bedrooms over there, condoms over there, and if any of you beauties need me, I'll be there in a flash," he said, pointing and smiling seductively.

I smiled back. "Thanks for the help."

And I headed for the drinks.

"Hey lovely, whatcha doing?"

I turned around, making my silky brown hair flip.

It was Cameron Keoda. Cameron was a dirty blond. He had bright blue eyes, and had a soccer player's body. He also had awesome fashion. He was one of my brother, Matthew's, friends.

Matthew was only one year older than I am. He's going to graduate this year, then leave for collage, or university. He didn't have a steady girlfriend, just as I didn't have a boyfriend. We were both just players.

"Getting a drink. Would you like one?" I asked Cameron.

He smiled. "Sure."

We flirted back and forth, then suddenly he was kissing me.

I brought him into one of the empty rooms Briyan told us about. And it's not like I was planning to fuck anyone today.

But whatever happens, happens right?


End file.
